


Forever Yours

by Imagineurfaves



Category: General - Fandom
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Other, POV Second Person, Reader-Insert, Self-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-05
Updated: 2019-08-05
Packaged: 2020-08-09 21:47:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20124355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Imagineurfaves/pseuds/Imagineurfaves
Summary: (F/C) (uncharacteristically) invites you out to a date at a fancy restaurant, leaving you with questions that (F/C) will hopefully answer.





	Forever Yours

**Author's Note:**

> Ask Request: Hey, if you’re taking fic requests, could you write a oneshot fic where a male f/o proposes to a male reader? As fluffy as you possibly can is preferred uwu!
> 
> I hope you don't mind that I made the reader gender neutral!

He stood in front of the table overlooking the city lights at night, looking more dashing than ever with a gorgeous suit.

When he told you to meet him at one of the most expensive restaurants in the city, you were bewildered, asking if it was even in both of your budgets, but he assured you that he had everything handled, and indeed he did. You table was on a balcony completely separate from the rest of the restaurant, and it gave you a clear view of the distant city skyline, the sea of lights shining in the night. Not only that, but the weather was perfect too, with the warmth of the day cooling down by the night air, it wasn’t too hot, nor was it too cold.

As you made your way to the table, and (F/C) pulling your chair away from you, you couldn’t help but express your amazement at (F/C).

“(F/C), this is...how did you do this? Everything is so...so perfect!”

“Well, it was no easy task, that’s for sure. But, don’t worry about all that, my love! For now, let’s enjoy the night...” (F/C) sits down across from you, his hand resting on yours, eyes filled with warmth as he stares into yours.

You giggle and look away in slight embarrassment, and (F/C) smiles in adoration, squeezing your hand just a little bit. “I love you so much, (Y/N).”

“I love you too (F/C), but you’ve said that like, a hundred times today.” You tease lovingly, but still trying to figure just what’s going on with him.

He chuckles. “I know, but I want you to know that I mean it even more than the last.” (F/C) assures you, and just as you’re about to ask what he meant, the waiter comes by to ask for your order.

You shrug off his unusually short responses, and enjoy your night with him, indulging in the food and drinks, and laughing and reminiscing over your shared memories of your time as a couple, how you met, got together, and even memories from before you became a couple.

Even after the supper and desert has ended, you continue to reminiscence, both whip a tear, calming down from a laughing fit over a certain memory where both of you happened to act like idiots, which, you both still sort of are.

“Man, those were interesting times, huh?” You giggle, trying to collect yourself.

“Indeed! Though, going down memory lane like that...almost makes me excited...” (F/C), despite his exuberance, suddenly becomes sheepish, eyes darting to the cleared table, as he clasps his hands together.

“Yeah? How so?” You cock your head to the side, confused at his words.

“Well, I...I would love...love to keep making these memories with you, hopefully...for the rest of our lives...” He stutters the words out, sheepishly looking at you with a newfound flushed face.

A hand flies to your astonished face, a blush of your own matching his. “(F-F/C), are you...”

(F/C) stands up, grabbing a small box from his pockets, and makes his way towards you, gently kneeling down in front of you and opening the box, revealing a gorgeous ring.

“(Y/N)...I fall in love with you more and more, each and every single second I get to spend with you. I’ve made up my mind what felt like ages ago, but, I really need to know; will you allow me the honor of marrying the most amazing, lovely, gorgeous, person alive?” His sheepish expression wears away, revealing only the determined love-struck look of the most handsome, loving man you’ve ever had the fortune to be with.

“(F/C)...you don’t even need to ask! Of course! Of course I’ll marry you!!” You find yourself speechless, for all but one word - of course. Tears of joy stream down your face, and you cling on to (F/C) as he raises back up to his feet, spinning around as he embracing you, both peppering kisses on cheeks and lips, and laughing heartily as you rejoice in your love for each other.

“I love you so much, (Y/N)...” He whispers for you, his whole world to hear, pressing even more soft kisses to your cheek.

You giggle at the slight tickling feeling, but most of all, giggle at how much you love him. “I love you too, (F/C)...” You whisper back.

With him held tight in your arms, and you in his, you can’t help but get excited for the future.


End file.
